Attack on Titan Chapter 59 Prediction
by NWA187
Summary: Just a onehsot of my prediction for chapter 59. (Spoiler Alert)


**Attack on Titan Chapter 59 Prediction **

**Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

A traumatised and shocked Jean looked up in horror as he saw the barrel of the gun aiming towards his head.

"JEAN!" All of his comrades shouted in panic.

Mikasa tried to grapple her way to Jean but she wasn't fast enough to make it in time.

"Oh fuck… why didn't I just pull the trigger. God! What was I thinking! Now I'm gonna die because of this shit! Jean said in his mind as the enemy was just seconds away from making his head burst into pieces.

A bang was heard and blood splattered everywhere.

Jean closed his eyes, thinking he was dead.

He felt blood on his face, but no pain, or the feeling of death consuming his very soul.

Instead Jean felt a heavy weight collapse on his body.

He opened his eyes to see that the enemy soldier was dead and had fallen on top of him.

A gunshot wound visible on the enemy's head.

"Wh... why? How?"

"Jean! Are you alright?!"

A frightened Jean looked over to see Armin holding a smoking pistol while still driving the carriage.

"Armin! You… you killed another human being!"

"Jean! Stop it! If we don't do something we're all going to die here!

Armin turned his attention to above Jean's head.

"Watch out!"

Jean looked up to see another MP soldier charging towards him with a pistol aimed at him.

However, an aggressive Mikasa zipped towards the solider and quickly stabbed the man in the heart fully with her blade before detaching it from her hilt and kicking the corpse away, making it fall down to the streets violently at high speed.

"Oh God! Mikasa! Not you too!"

"Jean! Snap out of it! If you want to live and see tomorrow, then you have to fight! Even if it means killing other people!" Mikasa yelled at Jean.

"I know! But... Damn it! Damn it! I didn't sign up for this bullshit!"

"First we're dealing with Titans! And now we're out here killing our own kind just to survive!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!?"

"(Sigh)… I don't blame him, I feel like we're gonna die here anyway." Connie said sadly.

"Don't think like that Connie! We have Mikasa and Levi Heichou protecting us. They'll figure something out!" Sasha said trying to keep Connie focused and calm.

* * *

Meanwhile… Levi had taken out 2 more of their pursuers.

He looked back to see another two chasing after them and the carriage.

"That's odd… I remember there was a woman in their squad. But where the hell is she?"

Suddenly, out of view, the woman Levi was looking for, (and who happened to be Kenny Ackerman's second in command) charged towards him with both pistols in hand and fired.

"Heichou!" Levi's subordinates shouted.

Levi deflected both shots with both blades and detached one of them before throwing it towards the woman.

She moved her head quickly as the blade flew right pass her.

Levi then fired one of his grapple hooks towards her.

The woman again dodged and instead grabbed the hook with her right hand.

Levi zipped towards her, aiming his blade at her head.

She quickly pulled out a small blade and blocked Levi's sword slash.

However, he quickly used his right fist and punched the woman in the face with enough force to knock her back a few metres.

The woman crashed through a window and landed in the living room of a family's house.

At the same time, the family was there having lunch. But stopped as they saw the woman on the floor of the house, covered in glass.

"Oh my God! The Titans are attacking! We're all dead!" The husband screamed.

"Honey… please you're scaring the children." The wife pleaded.

"Mommy, Daddy? Is… is she dead?" The son and daughter asked in fear.

The woman then slowly got up and rose to her feet, as the family looked as if they saw a zombie had awakened.

The MP solider turned to the family.

She had a blood pouring from her nose and wiped it away with her hand.

"There's nothing to worry about… the Military Poilce have everything under control. There are no Titans rampaging, just a bunch of punks trying to destabilise law and order."

"For now… stay in your homes until further notice. And report any suspicious activity to the MP. Have a nice day."

The family nodded as the woman walked out the front door of the house.

She was back on the streets as she looked left and right to see that the carriage was now gone.

"Hopefully the others have caught up to those brats."

She then put her finger on her top lip as more blood continued to pour from her nose.

"Shit! That little bastard broke my nose. (Sigh)… Kenny's right… that dwarf is stronger than I thought."

She then fired one of her grapple hooks and made her way out of the area.

* * *

Eren looked on at the exchange between Historia and her father.

Lod Reiss finished hugging his daughter as he looked at her in relief.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Historia. It's ok now… you're going to be saf…"

Historia quickly rammed her head into her father.

Lod put his hand to his head after his daughter had head bumped him.

"What is wrong with you? First you ignore me like a disease, then you let mother get killed! And now you're here after all these years and you say to my face that it's going to be alright!"

"My life has been hell! All because of you!" Historia screamed to her father.

Lod rubbed his forehead and looked down to the floor in guilt.

"I know that… after everything that has happened to you, I understand that you hate me, and you probably want me dead as well, but…"

Lod put his hands on her shoulders.

"I did… what I had to do… in order to keep you safe. Even if it meant getting your mother killed."

Historia pushed her father away.

"Enough of your lies! You only cared about yourself and your position of power!"

"If you really cared about me, then you would have stayed with me and not join these savages who ironically call themselves the Military Police!"

Lod Reiss didn't know what to say.

"Historia… I…"

Kenny turned his head to Lod.

"Oi! Lod! We don't have time to waste chit-chatting here. That little bastard Levi and his group could try to ruin everything. If you're trying to get your daughter's forgiveness then you're wasting your time."

Historia turned her head to Kenny.

"You! You're the monster who killed my mother!"

"Ahh… so you still remember that do you? Ah yes… I remember slitting that bitch's throat."

"But don't worry Princess… I'll make you join her by cutting your throat as well."

Eren looked in rage at the old, but enigmatic, man.

"Fuck you, you old piece of shit! Once Levi gets here, he's gonna be the one cutting your throat as well as the throats of all you fucking scum!"

"Oh really, Eren? Well… I hope he doesn't mind if I do this?"

Kenny instantly pulled out his knife and slashed Eren in the throat.

Eren coughed up blood as he fell back in his casket. Blood pouring from the wound across his throat.

"EREN!" Historia screamed

Lod Reiss looked at Kenny in shock.

"What are you doing! We need him!" Lod yelled at Kenny.

"Relax, will ya? Just watch and learn." Kenny said calmly as he wiped the blood from his blade.

Eren laid back in the casket struggling to breathe and kept coughing up blood.

After about 20 seconds, steam began to flow out of the wound on his throat.

The torn flesh on his neck began to fuse back together. After one minute, his throat was back to normal.

"You see? Good as new. But if you try to trash talk me again, boy. Then I'll pluck your eyes out of their sockets."

Lod looked at Eren in shock.

"So this is the infamous Titan healing ability I've heard about."

"Does this mean the boy is immortal?" Lod asked.

"No, you dumbass! Yes, he can heal from various injures. But he can still be killed from something more extreme, such as decapitation."

"But don't worry… we won't let our host die. Not while he still has the power to control Titans within him. He's simply a container for the power that we're looking for."

"Once we acquire it, we can let the kid die."

"Of course" Lod said nervously

"Eren! Are you ok!? Can you breathe?" Historia asked in panic.

"(Cough)… Yeah… I'm good. I've lost one leg and both arms before. This is nothing."

Kenny then grabbed Eren and pulled him out of the casket violently and tossed him to the cold, dungeon floor.

He then gave a restrained Eren a few kicks to the gut.

"To think that such a power resides within a sack of shit such as you! Didn't Levi teach you to learn your place in this world?!"

"(Cough)… You know nothing about Levi Heichou, You old fuck!" Eren yelled as he spit blood from his mouth."

"What do we have here? A bastard punk who doesn't listen!"

Kenny grabbed Eren's collar.

"You're the one who doesn't know shit about Levi! Why? Because I'm the one who raised that tiny piece of shit! And I'm the reason why he's humanity's strongest soldier!"

Eren's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, you remember that next time you try to piss me off. Because as long as I have you, that little bastard… and those other punk friends of yours, will have no chance in hell in ever finding you. By the time they find you, all they will discover is your headless, rotting corpse!"

Kenny quickly pulled Eren up to his feet.

Eren's arms were still restrained within the jacket.

Kenny then held a pistol to the back of Eren's head.

"Make one wrong move Jaeger, and I'll make your head splatter."

"Hey Lod! Bring the girl with us."

Lod helped Historia out of the casket.

"That jacket looks a bit tight, do you want me to…"

"Don't touch me! I can handle myself. In fact, don't talk to me at all."

"In fact, it's best if we stop talking until you actually prove you're a real father."

Lod felt like he was hit by a wave of guilt as Historia walked off with Eren. Kenny following close behind, still pointing his pistol to Eren's skull.

* * *

A calm and unmoving Erwin Smith sat in a room full of silence.

He, who represented the Scouting Legion was stared at by some of the most influential and perhaps… corrupt individuals within humanity's walls.

Nobles, Lawmakers, High Priests, Bureaucrats, Top Ranking Military officials…

The elite of the elite as well as the scum of all scum.

"You and your… Legion, never learn do they Erwin? Just how many times do we have to deal with you!?"

"We should have gotten of you and the Legion years ago! We've wasted so much of tax payer's money and precious resources just to fund your lost cause! You promised us progress, but all we see are only more corpses!"

"And how dare you and the corps desecrate our scared walls! You and everyone in the Legion should be hanged!"

Erwin looked over to his right to see Nile sitting down with his eyes to the floor, ignoring all the commotion.

Nile was indeed in charge of the Military Police. Although… only the branch that the public is aware of.

Erwin knew that the Central Branch of the Military Police was behind the chaos that has been going on recently. He knew during their last conversation that Nile was just as left in the dark as he was.

Before, Nile would be the first to put down Erwin and the Survey Corp's credibility.

But because of the recent situation as well as his desire to protect his family, he wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

The government… or his old friend from back in the days when he was just a trainee.

Erwin's attention went back to the grumpy old men.

"You paying attention Erwin?! You and the Scouts have been accused of murder! If you and your group are trying to start something then you better stop now or be executed for treason!"

Erwin now began to speak.

"The rest of you are here yelling excuses and yet have no proof of these crimes."

"Unless all of you have been trying to destroy the Legion ever since day one, I say all of should be charged for misuse of power."

"Know your place, Erwin! We have no time to waste bickering with a useless, one armed, bastard such as you!"

"You better fall in line, Smith! Or we will swiftly eradicate you and the rest of the Corps! Humanity does not need leeches such as you!"

Erwin gave a smirk.

"The only leeches I see are all right in front of me."

"Corrupt, arrogant and self-indulgent leeches sucking on the will of the people, while being spoon fed by the words of a false King."

The men at the table gasped at Erwin's words.

Nile stared at the blonde man.

"Damn it Erwin! What are you trying to pull here?" He thought.

The men at the table were now infuriated with the Legion leader.

"You fool! You have no right to speak of the king that way! He is the one who gives our people hope!"

"The only thing your so called 'king' is giving is our inevitable destruction."

One of the officials stood up from his chair.

"Enough of your lies! Take back the blasphemy you have spat out of your mouth and apologise this instant!"

"Apologise for what?"

Everyone's eyes widen at the sound of the voice.

The door creaked open as humanity's king entered the room followed by two bodyguards.

Erwin turned his head to look at the man behind him.

"Oh! Your… your majesty. We… we were not expecting you here!"

The king gave a cold, hard stare back to Erwin.

"So… this is the famous Erwin Smith of the Scouting Legion."

"Please… I would like to hear what it is you have to say about me."

Erwin stared back at the king as the tension in the room grew.

* * *

**Anyway that's my thought on what will happen in chapter 59.**

**Probably not accurate, but it's worth a try.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
